When You Come Home
by remuslives23
Summary: If he'd just told Sebastian outright not to contact him, he wouldn't be in the Glee Club's bad books and Kurt wouldn't have fled the coffee shop with that awful expression on his face. Companion fic to 'Insignificant'.


**Pairing/Characters:** Kurt/Blaine, mention of Sebastian  
**Word Count:** 1418  
**Summary:** If he'd just told Sebastian outright not to contact him, if he had ignored the Facebook friend request and the phone calls and the 'accidental' meetings, he wouldn't be in the Glee Club's bad books and Kurt wouldn't have fled the coffee shop with that awful expression on his face.  
**Notes:** Loose follow up to_ Insignificant_ but I don't think you really need to read it first. Unbeta'd.  
**Contains:** Flangst?  
**Episode References:** _**Spoilers for 3x11 (Michael)**_  
**Disclaimer:** This fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by Ryan Murphy. No money is being made and no offense is intended.

* * *

Blaine hesitated on the landing outside Kurt's closed bedroom door, his fingers wrapped around the handle. For the first time, he was unsure he would be welcome into Kurt's space. Yes, Kurt had agreed that he could come over and, yes, he had texted 'I love you' back in response to Blaine's own text, but he knew Sebastian's gleeful revelations at the coffee shop had hurt Kurt.

_And yet you let him walk away believing Sebastian meant something to you. Again._

Blaine closed his eyes. This was all his fault. If he'd just told Sebastian outright not to contact him, if he had ignored the Facebook friend request and the phone calls and the 'accidental' meetings, he wouldn't be in the Glee Club's bad books and Kurt wouldn't have fled the coffee shop with that awful expression on his face. The one he'd worn when he was being bullied. The one he had worn when he arrived at Dalton. The one he wore every time Blaine screwed things up.

He knew Kurt was going to ask about the phone calls, why Sebastian was calling and why he hadn't told him about it, and Blaine had no good answers. At least, none that wouldn't cause irreparable damage to Kurt's already fragile self-esteem because the truth was, Blaine kind of liked the attention. It made him feel the good kind of flustered to be called sex on a stick and to know Sebastian wanted him. He'd never act on it – God, no, he adored Kurt completely and would rather disembowel himself than leave him – but it was flattering to know that other guys found him attractive.

Blaine swore under his breath. He was selfish and thoughtless and if it cost him Kurt, he didn't know what he would do.

The door knob turned in his hand and Blaine stepped back in surprise as Kurt appeared in the doorway. 'Were you planning on contemplating the wood grain all night or were you going to come in?' he asked, one eyebrow raised imperiously.

Blaine quickly scuttled inside, heart sinking when Kurt closed the door all the way. The last time Kurt had risked his father's wrath by not leaving the door open the requisite five inches had been after their argument over Blaine's kiss with Rachel. This was not a good sign of things to come.

'Kurt, I don't…'

'Sebastian caught me in the parking lot.'

Blaine's eyes widened, his gaze following a disturbingly calm Kurt as he brushed past him to sit, cross-legged, on the bed. 'Are you alright?' he asked, kicking himself for not thinking that Sebastian might wait to ambush Kurt.

'See what I don't understand,' Kurt said, ignoring his question, 'is that you know what a bitch he is, how much he despises me, how he torments me, and yet, you still answer his calls. You still call him a friend and confide secrets – not just _your_secrets either – in him.'

'I don't…'

Kurt gave him a _look_– cutting, chilling – and Blaine snapped his mouth shut, swallowing his defensive denial. He didn't consider Sebastian a friend, not really, but he doubted Kurt wanted to hear that Blaine had risked their relationship for a casual acquaintance because he thought Blaine's ass was hot.

_God, I really am a complete fuck up._

Kurt's hands were clenched together in his lap, his voice steady, his brow uncreased. He looked like a cold marble statue and Blaine just wanted to throw his arms around him and kiss the warmth back into him. 'I understand why you didn't tell me about the call,' he said, matter-of-factly. 'I know that it was innocent – on your part at least. I know that he isn't a threat to us.'

Kurt's voice wavered slightly on the last word and his fingers twitched, knuckles white as he tightened his grip, and Blaine rushed to reassure him. 'He isn't,' he said forcefully then, finally gathering some forward momentum, he moved to the bed and sat down beside Kurt. 'He isn't a threat.'

'No,' Kurt said, biting his lip. 'You are, though.'

Blaine blinked, sure he'd misheard. 'What?'

Kurt stood abruptly, his hands fisting by his side as he paced back and forth at the end of the bed. 'A very wise man once told me that I matter,' he said, a faint reminiscent smile flickering across his face briefly before fading away. 'And it's taken me a long time to truly believe that.' He glanced at Blaine. 'You helped me believe that.'

'Of course you matter, Kurt,' he said, confused. 'I love you. Why would you think that I…?'

'And _we_matter,' Kurt said, as if Blaine hadn't spoken. 'I need to be with someone who believes that as well.'

Blaine shot to his feet. 'I believe that!' he said loudly, pain exploding in his chest at the thought of where this was leading because no, no, no, no, he could not lose Kurt.

'But you don't show it.' Kurt stopped pacing and looked at him with sad eyes that made Blaine's stomach turn in a sickening somersault. 'I'm not a child, I don't need you to fight my battles for me, but when _we're_ attacked? When someone comes after _us_? I need you to stand up for us, Blaine.'

'He knows we're together, Kurt,' Blaine said, holding out a hand to his agitated boyfriend. Kurt stepped out of reach and, dismayed, Blaine let his hand drop to his side. 'I told him right away that we're together.'

'And what did say to that?' Kurt asked quietly, and Blaine sucked in a sharp breath, Kurt's point finally sinking in.

'He…' Blaine swallowed to lubricate his suddenly dry throat. 'He said he didn't care if I didn't.'

'And did you walk away? Did you send him away because you couldn't be friends with someone who was so unconcerned about causing a happy couple problems?'

'No.' The word came out in a shaky exhale, Blaine sick to his stomach now he was seeing all of this through Kurt's eyes. He swallowed again, this time, fighting back bile.

Kurt's voice was gentle but firm. 'You've been letting him undermine us from day one. You let him disrespect what we have time and time again, and in doing so,_ you_are disrespecting us. Me.'

He set his shoulders – stiff and unyielding. 'I… I would never tell you who to be friends with, Blaine, but I won't be with someone who doesn't respect me enough to defend our relationship when it's attacked.' Kurt's jaw firmed determinedly, even as his eyes filled. 'I matter, Blaine. We matter.'

Blaine clenched his own stinging eyes shut as he spoke. 'I know,' he said, voice rough and cracking with emotion. 'You - me and you – are the most important thing in my life, Kurt.' He opened his eyes, gazing pleadingly at his boyfriend. 'I'm so sorry I made you feel like we didn't matter. Of course we matter. I _love_you. I love you so much that I can't even breathe sometimes and I… I don't even like Sebastian. I just… He made me feel…'

'Stop.' Kurt held up a hand and Blaine's teeth clicked as his jaw closed. 'I don't want to know. I don't need to know _why_. I don't care.'

Blaine frowned, puzzled. 'But I want to explain.'

'I don't care,' Kurt repeated, shaking his head. 'The only thing I need to know is if you are going to stand up for us when we're attacked.'

'Yes! Oh, yes,' Blaine said vehemently. 'Kurt, I'm sorry. I just… didn't realize. I didn't think.'

A small smile graced Kurt's lips. 'Well, that wouldn't be a first,' he murmured grudgingly, and Blaine felt a spark of hope.

'I'm an idiot,' he said, watching Kurt closely.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. 'Undeniably idiotic.'

Blaine took a tentative step closer. 'A complete asshole.'

He was rewarded with another twitch of Kurt's mouth and the tiny spark blossomed into a sturdy flame.

'An indisputable asshole,' Kurt agreed, his lips pursing as he tried to hide his smile.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, stroking his thumb along his jaw. 'I am ridiculously in love with you, though.'

Kurt sighed and unfolded his arms, wrapping his fingers around Blaine's wrists. 'I love you, too,' he whispered before leaning in and pressing their mouths together in a chaste, forgiving kiss.

Relief swept over Blaine and, when Kurt slid his arms around him, he melted into his embrace. It was going to be okay.

Fin.


End file.
